Beauty and the Creeper
by Calf Riley
Summary: You want to know what really happens to dear ol' Creeper after Part 2? Well, then take a look see. Told from the POV of Creeper and his girl.
1. Prologue

Creeper's POV

I couldn't help but to stand there for a few more moments, staring at her like she was going to disappear and I'd never see her again. Never thought this would happen. Heck, I didn't even know that someone like her mom existed. But there was my kid, laying there like the demonic angel she was. Pretty little thing. I bet no one would expect something as pretty as her to be _mine. _Today was her tenth birthday. God knows how lucky I am to have been able to see it. I smiled as I finally turned around and walked out, quietly shutting the door. The door to a real room inside a real house that was part of a real subdivision.

I bet you're all wondering whats going on. The Creeper, a dad? Living amongst humans? Well what do you expect? Thats what I am now. A human dad. I'm thirty-five now. At least I look like I'm thirty-five. I think I was about twenty-three when that curse got put on me. Here's something else you probably weren't expecting. Do you know where all those Beauty and the Beast stories came from? Thats right. New, complete versions of a true story that was never finished until now. My story.

Yeah, I've read all your stories on here. I sat there thinking how silly. It wasn't easy for me to make that one exception...well, thats not really how it all played out. See, I think that my woman might have killed me instead of it being the other way around. To tell you the truth, she scared me silly. Alright, now I'm giving it away. I'd better stop now. So, I'll just leave you hanging right there to decide what happened.

Heh, sorry. I'm not evil anymore. I can't just leave you like that! Which is why me and my wife are going to tell you what happened once I escaped from being pinned up in that barn. You won't expect what's coming. So I won't bother telling you to prepare yourself. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.

**A/N:** My first fanfic! Wewt! Please don't attack me for this bogus idea I had for this story -hides- But...uh...I'll just let ya'll know now that I'm not going to stop writing this if I get bad reviews. The story will unveil itself as it goes. I'll update as often as I can, which might turn out to being once a week. Wow. Alright, buh-bye now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Creeper's POV

So, where did I leave off? Oh. Right. The part where I was pinned up in a barn like some exhibit in Ripley's museum. It had been twenty-three years since the old man (well...in comparison to me, he was a young man) killed me. Obviously, it was about time for me to come back. Listen, I don't really know how to explain this. The majority of me wanted to keep doing what I was doing, killing people and all. But there was a little part of me that was still human, that wanted to just die and stay dead instead of temporarily "resting in pieces" as it were. It seemed like my curse wasn't that easy to get out of. I didn't even know the conditions of the curse, to make it worse.

Anyways, so here I was in this barn. I could vaguely sense the presence of four people. I could smell them, too- very faintly though seeing as I was just coming to. I already knew that I'd have to make a run for it. I wouldn't be strong enough to kill yet. My sewed on limbs would have to suffice. They would hold for a while anyways. At least long enough for me to find shelter. I wasn't really able to move yet. I was just aware of where I was and who was around me.

Three teenagers and an elderly human. I could feel my body beginning to fill out, my heart just beginning a to pump blood back through my veins. My skin didn't slime over like it usually did. I was dehydrated. As everything began to work again, I started to hear the people talking. The old man was telling the kids about how he killed me for revenge. I couldn't even remember who I killed that could possibly be related to him.

Apparently no one had noticed that the gruesome corpse on the wall was inflating and becoming more alive. The places where I had been stitched up were quickly becoming attached by flesh again, the skin and tissue snaking together like a spider's web. Whereas I had previously been numb, I could now feel my limbs and fingers and toes again. Because I had been still for so long, my joints were stiff and achy. It felt good to move them even a little. My other senses kicked in as soon as my eyes developed into their sockets. I had to blink a few times to drive out the blurriness- but as soon as I could properly see, my nostrils flared and took in the scent of the humans.

It all went down hill after that. I couldn't resist, I had to react somehow to the delicious scents. I suppose they were aware that was alive again when they heard me gasping, drawing in a deep breath so I could let out the loudest, longest screech I had ever produced. It even hurt _my_ ears. If you have ever seen Jurassic Park, then you know what that screech would have sounded like. Velociraptor times ten. As I made that horrible noise, the three teenagers scattered in utter terror, whipping around to face me with the funniest looks on their faces. The old man jumped up surprisingly quick for something so ancient. He fumbled with his gun, obviously unprepared for this.

Everything happened real fast. I pulled free of the wall with a grunt, dropping to the ground before I had a chance to use my wings. Hey, it had been a long time. I was rusty. A bullet flew past me and just missed my head. As I looked up from the cloud of dust that had gathered around me, I could see the teens hauling tail out of what I assumed was a barn. I was hungry, but I had no choice right now except to haul tail, too.

One second I was kneeling on the ground, the next I was jumping into the air and flapping my wings like mad. There was no way the same person was gonna kill me twice! The old man's son was just running into the barn when I came half gliding, half tumbling out. There were more shots. I was so focused on leaving that everything became a blur. I know this hasn't been too descriptive, but I honestly can't remember much from what happened at first. I was genuinely scared. I knew this guy could kill me.

My body wouldn't be able to hold much longer. I remember going as high up into the air as I could, escaping the shots that rang after me and the yells and screams. I flew right through the day, flew until I felt like I was going to collapse. By that time, the sunlight was fading and the vast expanse of empty farmland had turned into mainly forest. From what I could see, there was only one clearing where I could safely land. The only problem was that there was a house there that looked inhabited. Oh, well. Better than nothing. Maybe I could find a bite to eat there.

I circled the property for about a minute, surveying it for landing place. I chose the back side of it, which was closer to the woods in case I needed to run again. I drifted down drowsily, expecting to at least be able to drag myself into the forest before I collapsed. Wrong. Upon landing, I immediately sank to my knees and then fell to the side, folding my wings to my back as I curled up like a giant anteater getting ready to nap. Yes, creatures like me need sleep too. I was so exhausted that I fell right asleep, not knowing that the day's events were going to lead up to a life changing experience- and not knowing that I had been shot.

Isabella's POV

Allow to me to introduce myself. I'm now Isabella Conner, but back then I was know as Isabella Manson, or Bella. Also back then, I enjoyed a quiet life in the country, working as an amateur graphic designer. I was twenty-four with no friends other than a dog named Beast, a cat named Dean, and this weird old crow that would stick around on the front porch waiting for me to throw him some dog food even when the others of his kind were long gone. I called him Bradley.

I liked how my life was going right now, even though I had a rocky start. I had always been a loner. My real parents died when I was too young to remember them. My adoptive parents had died about two years ago, but they had been loaded. That left me with enough money to finish college and move away from the city I hated. I guess I was pretty, but I was never popular. I had never had a boyfriend...well...um, wait. I had never had any friends either. Thats the way I liked it. No friends, no love, no problems!

So about thirteen years ago, I was driving home from a day in town spent buying groceries and that sort of stuff. It was late. Maybe about 9 o'clock. It took two hours to get to civilization. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel of my Ford F-250 while singing along with "I Come Home" by Catherine Feeny. I didn't mind these long drives. In fact, I looked forward to them. I would take a different route every time in order to explore. I still hadn't gone down all the roads yet seeing as I had only lived there for about four months. The darkness and stillness of this place didn't bother me either. I wasn't big on horror movies so I really wasn't that paranoid about anything.

I passed trees, trees, trees, and more trees until I finally came to the break in the line that was my driveway. I turned in and drove down gravel pathway and parked in the garage. I followed routine as soon as I stepped out of the truck. I gathered up the groceries, went up to the front porch, and set them down by the door. Bradley had been perched on top of a 'cat tree' that used to belong to Dean. It was a ragged thing that was roughly shaped like a cactus, with a hole in the middle. Like I said, it used to belong to Dean. Then Bradley had discovered that it made a wonderful home and had kicked the cat out.

"Hey Bradley," I greeted, flashing the waiting bird a smile before bending down and tearing open the small bag of dog food I had bought especially for him. I reached into the back and pulled up a handful of dog food and spread it around the base of the cat tree, then stepped back so that Bradley would come down and eat. I stood there, waiting. He stared at me. I stared at him.

"Bradley. Food. On the floor. Why aren't you eating it?" I demanded, a little offended. Either this bird had decided that I was no longer good enough for him, or there was something wrong. As if in response, he opened his beak and cawed at me, then fluttered down and disappeared into the hole.

"Fine. Be that way."

I grudgingly unlocked the door and flicked on the lights to the living room and the porch before gathering up my bags and entering. There was a weird silence in the house that I noticed as soon as I stepped in. Normally Beast would have showed up and would be trying to slobber bathe me by now. With my hands full, I didn't really have the chance to look for him now. I walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter, then turned on the lights in there too. Dean was standing on the windowsill. The window showed the back of the property and apparently there was something out there that was making the orange tabby a little worried.

He didn't even look at me. He just stood there with his back arched, fur raised, eyes never leaving whatever he was staring at. I didn't go to investigate because I figured he had just seen bird or something. Ever since Bradley had evicted Dean from the cat tree, the poor animal had been deathly afraid of birds. I didn't blame him. I had to take him to the vet to get stitched up after his little battle with Bradley. I shrugged and went to find Beast.

"Beast Boy!" I called. "Come here, Beasty!" Nothing.

After searching all the rooms, I went to the back door where I found the huge mastiff in almost the same position as Dean. His tail was up in the air. His hackles were raised. He was staring at something in the back.

"Beast?" I hesitantly went over to him. Now I was starting to get suspicious. Beast normally wasn't bothered by anything. I turned on the switch to the back light. It illuminated the back enough that I could see that something was huddled back there next to the trees. Now curious, I grabbed a flashlight off from the kitchen and unlocked the back door. Beast looked at me and whined, then turned in circles and started to bark excitedly as he waited for me to open the door. When I did, he rushed out and took off towards whatever was by the trees.

Rolling my eyes, I turned on the flashlight and stepped out. "Beast, you had better not roll in it if its dead!"

I was prepared to find a wounded deer or something, or at least a carcass. I shined the flashlight in the direction Beast had gone. He was sniffing the thing. As I got closer, I could make out certain details that lead me to believe that it was nothing like a deer. Nothing like a mammal, for that matter. Its sides were heaving and it twitched a little, curling into an even tighter position than it had been previously.

My steps became slower. '_Okay, this is kind of freaky,' _I thought. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or not, but Beast didn't seem to be scared. So I kept going. Big mistake. As soon as I got close enough to the creature to take a good look at it laying there asleep, I froze in fear.

"Oh, God."

**A/N: **Thanks **redplanetes **for the review! I really wasn't expecting to get one and I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabella's POV

I couldn't tell if what I saw was an animal or a human. Or perhaps it was both. I don't know how long I stared at it before the fear, oddly, began to dissipate and turned into mere surprise at having this _thing _on my property. The feeling I got next was something I couldn't explain. It was like a strange calm, like I knew that this wouldn't-- or better yet, couldn't-- hurt me. I felt like I had complete control over it and knew how it would react to anything. My focus went towards this creature. My senses dulled to everything else except it. Suddenly, it became my world.

I shined the flashlight on its hideous, angular face. Its nose wrinkled a little as it raised its upper lip in a silent snarl. I wasn't scared when I saw those long, sharp teeth glaring in the light because I knew that it wasn't snarling at me. Its behavior was similar to that of a dreaming dog. The way its body twitched, or how his eyes could be seen moving under his eyelids. I ignored Beast as he issued his own investigation of the creature and got down on my knees beside it. After spending moments looking at its face, I was drawn by awe to stare at its wings, which appeared to be massive even when folded against its back.

There wasn't a bit of hesitation as I ran my fingers along the spines of the wing that was exposed, seeing as the thing was lying on its side, then on the soft membrane. As if in a trance, my hand moved to its scaly arm. There was a lot of muscle under that thick hide. Whatever this thing was, it was ripped. Finally, I gently took hold of its shoulder and rolled it over on its back easily. That was when I saw a shiny black fluid both on the ground and smeared on the creature's left side, right under its rib cage. I looked at its face. No signs of waking up yet. It was out cold. Beast wandered over to opposite side of the creature from me, sniffing the black fluid before lapping it up with his enormous tongue.

When he finished licking it all up, a wound could be seen as clearly as could be. So this black stuff was its blood. I leaned so that I was over the creature's torso and set the flashlight on the ground in a way that it would illuminate the wound. I wanted to see just how bad it was. It was obviously an gunshot wound and the creature's tough hide had obviously prevented it from going too deep. In fact, I could just see it. Still, I wondered how this thing could sleep so deeply with a bullet stuck in its side. Beast whined and stepped back as I reached to touch the wound. But before my fingers made contact, the creature gave a violent jerk and sat up with a ear-bursting screech.

Frightened, both Beast and I shied away from the thing. I flew back and hit the ground on my butt, the flashlight knocked away although not so far that I couldn't see the creature's face. As I stared it with wide eyes, I gasped in shock. I expected it to have eyes like a snake or something, but its eyes were human. Blue eyes. For a moment, those eyes showed a tortured, suffering soul. Then, as the creature hissed in displeasure, I saw the feral side of this monster. It reached for me. I couldn't move. What looked like a third nostril opened up on the top of its nose. It appeared to be taking in my scent. It took one whiff of me and let out another screech, stopping in mid-grab and suddenly attempted to scramble to its feet.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, also trying to get up. However, I was the only one that was successful. The now terrified creature fell down weakly with a groan, Beast almost shamefully making his way around it and to my side. Why was this thing afraid of me all of the sudden? Was I stinky? I watched it warily as it curled up, trembling, looking at me nervously. I almost felt sorry for the monstrosity.

Creeper's POV

Dear God. When I woke up to find some human girl leaning over me, my first thought was that this was an awfully easy meal. Then when I scented her, I was met with a terrifyingly familiar smell. I don't know why it triggered such fear in me. I had never felt this kind of fear. Fear that could make me freeze like this. The scent was nice to be honest, but somehow I associated it with something bad. I just couldn't place it. I couldn't think straight. All I could do was stare at the woman, wondering what she was going to do. I still couldn't feel the bullet in my side because I was so frightened. My body shook, I fought back the urge to shield myself with my wings and hope this person would leave.

I had taken her by surprise with my actions, but she held absolutely no fear towards me. Why was this? And why did her face seem so familiar? That beautiful face terrified me for some reason. I watched her. She watched me. The big dog she had next to her began to pant and dropped some saliva on my arm. I didn't pay attention to that. My gaze had met with the woman's. I couldn't break it. Eternity crept by. Then, to my surprise, she knelt next to me and put her soft hand on my rough forearm. I flinched.

"Its okay, I won't hurt you,"she said quietly. Such a sweet, frightening voice. "Listen, animal. I've got this weird feeling like I know you, but I can't remember from where." She smiled at me. I had a voice, but I didn't use it very often. I didn't have a reason to. Right now I was too scared to reply to anything she said to me.

"You were shot. I think I can help you because its not too deep. Do you think you can trust me enough to come inside?"

Why was she talking to me? It was almost like I were her child. I didn't know if she knew I could understand her. Maybe she was just talking to make this less awkward. It helped. My mind left food and fear when I took in what she had said. I was shot? Really? Then I felt it. Pain. I cringed and snarled, uncurling a little. This had no effect on her. I felt like such an animal. Such a weakling. Humans had never made me like this before. I knew I had to accept her help. I was just too weak right now to hunt. I was still tired and drained. It wouldn't do any good to have a wound.

She sat back as I painfully sat up and looked at her, trying to stop my trembling. She smiled again and stood, picking up her flashlight before kneeling again. She grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulders. She was a small human, at least compared to me. I wondered if she would be able to support me.

"Alright. You'll have to help me here. Try to stand on three. One. Two. Three."

Maybe she had already figured out that I understood her. I strained to get up. With her help, I was able to get to my feet. The dog whined and began to trot ahead of us, back to the house. I had to lean almost all of my weight on the woman. She put her free arm around my back and began to slowly walk us both towards the house. I growled, grinding my teeth against the pain. It took a good twenty minutes to get to the house. She helped me inside and to the leather sofa. I collapsed on to it as soon as she released me, my wings spreading slightly.

"Thats good. Now, you stay here. I have to get some stuff to get the bullet out and clean the wound."

She began to walk away. I watched her. She stopped after a few steps and turned, looking at me.

"I know you can understand me. Which means that you probably can talk. Do you have a name?"

Her question shocked the hell of out me. No one had ever asked me that before. _Did _I have a name? I don't remember being called anything. Or at least, I had never been called by a normal human name. I hadn't talked in a while either. I had to force the gruff sounding words out of my throat.

"I don't know,"I replied. My voice sounded like a bark. She gave an understanding nod.

"Okay, then. Seeing as you just appeared out of the darkness and scared me, I hereby dub you 'Jason'. Never saw the movies, but I have a pretty good idea about who that guy is." She winked and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded. She had just named me. I didn't know who this Jason person was that she spoke of, but that appeared to be my new name. I suddenly had the feeling that I was going to be her pet.

**A/N: **Finally, a new chapter! I had a busy Thanksgiving or else it would have been up sooner. I know, Isabella had a quick change of heart towards the Creeper, but as the story unfolds you'll see why. There's more to this than meets the eye. I just want to keep you guessing. Haha. The next chapter should be up by next Sunday once again. Buh-bye!

A/N 2: Sorry! I was having trouble uploading the chapter. It's about 2 weeks late. Stupid FFwas being a poohead. Sorry for the delay!


	4. Chapter 3

Isabella's POV

Wow. This is going to sound really weird, but I can't tell you what exactly happened. A normal person would have been scared out of their pants if they found a talking, winged, hideous (yet strangely cute) reptile man in their yard in the night. Especially one with sharp teeth and talons. But not me! At the moment, I didn't stop to think about it. It was like I was sleep walking or something. But later on it would dawn on me just how strange this was. What was more, my calmness around the creature seemed to have spread to my animals, who were passively going about their own business. Beast had curled up near the back of the couch. Bradley was cawing to himself like he always did. Dean was licking his paws importantly on top of the counter.

I walked into my bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink, selecting a few items I thought I would need. A few weeks ago, Beast had come in from one of his potty breaks with a particularly odd stride. It was sort of a double limp. To make a long story short, he had thorns in his paws and I still had some things left over from when I treated his wounds. There was gauze, tweezers, a few rolls of vet wrap, cotton balls, and an iodine-containing antiseptic. I gathered all of those things up and put them in a towel I figured I would need to prevent blood from getting all over my poor couch. On the way back to the creature, I picked up an old teddy bear of mine from my bed as well as flicking on some lights.

When I returned, the thing I had named Jason was curled up with his injured side showing. He was trembling still. His eyes followed me as I walked around the couch and pushed the coffee table back with my leg to make room. I set all of the supplies down, except for the teddy bear, and turned back to face Jason. I held the stuffed animal out to him. Oh. Right. Let me take a moment to clear this up. I assumed that he was actually a 'he' because of his voice. And...um...well, by the looks of the way he was built- which I had taken the time to study- he was definitely _not _female. Okay, then, back to the story.

"Teddy bear? This might hurt so I figured you'd want something to hold on to," I said.

We stared at each other in silence. It was like in the movies when the crickets would chirp. He was looking at me with wide eyes, like I was stupid. I didn't like that. Hey, it was nice gesture. The least he could do was say, "No, thanks." I shrugged and set the teddy bear near his chest. He shivered more for a moment when the bear first touched him, then he seemed to space out.

"Alright then. Its there if you need it. Just...just don't attack me or anything, okay?"

Pfft. As if he had the guts to attack me.

Creeper's POV

Oh, no. Oh, no. She was going to hurt me, I could feel it in my bones, this was going to be painful! When she set the stuffed animal next to me, I could do nothing but turn my gaze to the wall on the far side of the room and tremble some more. I didn't even hear what she said. I think I sort of froze like a wounded animal going into shock. I didn't watch the woman anymore, I just felt her arranging some things around me. She was wiping my bloody side with something. A towel, maybe? Then she set her hand on my side as she examined the wound, looking for the bullet. There was something about her touch. Soft against my rough hide. Familiar. Almost intoxicating enough to overpower my fear and pain, but not quite. Her touch made me tremble even more.

I withdrew into a dreamy state due to my exhaustion. It felt like minutes passed by, but it must have only been seconds. I was snapped out of this state by a pain in my side sharper than that caused by the bullet. I growled in shock and looked. Tweezers. Digging into my flesh. It took me a few seconds of looking at it to actually acknowledge just how painful this was. As soon as I realized, in my weakened state, that this pain was intensified, I whimpered and then let out a long noise that was a cross between a hiss and a human scream. I felt her jump, but she didn't stop digging around for the bullet.

By the time my cry had ended, she had already found it and was pulling it out with the tweezers. I panted a little, ground my teeth, and wrinkled my nose into a snarl. I hadn't noticed yet that I had reflexively latched on to the stuffed animal as if my life were dependent on the object. The next few minutes went by quickly. She dabbed some painful stinging liquid on to my wound, left to retrieve some more items meant to torture me (which ended up being a needle and thread to sow the wound up), then she put some gauze on me and had me sit up so she could wrap a bandage around me. As she was doing this, I realized that I was holding the stuffed animal and, ashamed, promptly discarded it on to the floor.

Isabella's POV

Okay, so that was interesting. He was better behaved than Beast was when I was getting the thorns out of his paws. I didn't laugh or anything when I saw him holding the teddy bear. I just blushed. I didn't want to embarrass him and it was a little weird seeing a thing like him holding on to a thing like that. Judging by the way he threw it down, I didn't think he had meant to pick it up in the first place.

When I finished securing the vet wrap, I quietly told him that he could lay back down. For some reason, things had suddenly become awkward. When I touched him, I felt some strange connection to him. Now I was sure I knew him from somewhere. I watched as he collapsed on to his back with a grateful sigh. After that, I took a few minutes to clean up and when I came back, he was fast asleep. I got a few blankets and covered him with them. I had never had any experience with a reptile before. If thats what he was, then I figured he needed double the blankets since he was coldblooded. He didn't seem to mind because he didn't wake up.

I, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. I ended up siting on the smaller couch and watching TV all night. It was going to be a long one. Every now and then I would glance at him and he would always be in the same position, showing no signs of waking up. Poor guy. I knew he wouldn't hurt me...but that still left the problem of figuring out what to feed him.

**A/N: I know, short chapter. And an uninteresting one, at that. The next one will be longer and will reveal a piece of the puzzle. Promise **


	5. Chapter 4

Creeper's POV

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep. Didn't care, either. The precious hours of the twenty-three days I had to eat were going to waste because I was so tired. I'd never been pulverized like that before. All of these years and I was still learning about myself, about this bizarre body. I didn't usually remember my dreams, but the one I had during my first night at her house would remain forever engrained in my memory.

***

I could smell something- some kind of flower. The room was gently lit with candles- just enough for my human eyes to see clearly. Even so, I couldn't make out much because my focus was on something in particular. The bed, positioned in the center of the room. It was big with a gauzy canopy. The sheets were dark and I could make some gold lining on them. I went towards the bed, pushing the hanging see through material out of the way. My breath caught in my throat as I took in what was on the bed. A woman. Pale-skinned, every inch of her perfect, creamy flesh exposed to me. My eyes ran over her. She appeared to be asleep, her chest rising and falling softly. I paused at that particular part of her, unable to resist the sight of her bare, full breasts. I was able to tear my eyes away at last to take in the rest of her. She had one delicate arm resting across her stomach. The other was positioned with her hand near her beautiful face. Her lips were full as well, her cheeks slightly flushed. Her hair was long and dark, the curly locks spread all around her, a sharp constrast to the lightness of her skin.

I shuddered and climbed on the bed, crawling over top of her, my eyes glued to her face. She stirred a little, the corners of her mouth pulling into a slight smile. I grinned and settled my body on top of hers, pressing my face in between her neck and shoulder. With one hand I reached up to stroke her hair. She pulled the arm free that had been in between us and gently set it on my shoulder. When I pulled away a bit, I noticed that my hand wasn't really my hand. The flesh wasn't dark, their were no claws on the fingers. And I didn't seem to mind. The woman opened her legs and her eyes, her gaze meeting mine as her legs wrapped around my waist. I lowered my face closer to hers.

"Isabella," I whispered huskily. "I love you, my little bird."

***

Something warm was on my chest. It didn't weigh much, but something about it was sharp and it was rhythmically poking into my flesh. It didn't hurt. In fact, I could barely feel it. But it was still annoying, like a fly that keeps landing on your skin. I slowly opened my eyes to see the orange tabby cat curled up on my chest, kneaded my skin. Its eyes were half closed and it was purring softly. What in the name of.....Oh. Yes. I remembered the night's events, how I ended up in the care of a human woman. A human woman who frightened me and had effectively turned me into a helpless puppy. I did nothing about the comfortable cat as I remembered what had happened. Instead, my muscles locked up temporarily as I recalled the fear.

I heard the sound of voices, a news channel coming from the television most likely. I regained a smattering of my wits, just enough to look over and see the woman from last night as well as my dream sitting on the couch opposite the one I was on. The rest of me didn't move. She looked sleepy and didn't appear to notice me, her distant eyes locked on the television screen even though she obviously wasn't paying attention. I became preoccupied with studying her facial features, matching her to the woman I'd dreamt about. Yup, that was definitely her. But what did it mean. I was so preoccupied that I didn't realize that I'd begun to pant loudly, like a dog trying to cool down. I was thirsty. In what seemed like slow motion, she looked over at me. Suddenly, she seemed more awake and alive. She shot up to her feet.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake! Are you thirsty? Hungry? I-I mean of course you are. Here, stay there, I'll get you some water." She sounded surprised and a bit frantic. The cat uncurled itself and jumped down to the floor, trotting after the woman. My gaze followed her as she disappeared into the kitchen in the next room. I heard her opening a cupboard and pulling out a glass. Running water. Foot steps. She came back into the room, a glass of water in her hand. The cat must have stayed behind. She made her way to my side and held the glass out to me. My eyes widened as I looked at her. I was suddenly wishing I could sink into the couch, or at least will myself to move and pull the blankets overmy head. I was so scared. She was looking at me in confusion and expectation.

"Are you alright? I told you, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid,"she said softly. Her words snapped me out of my frozen state and with a trembling hand, I reached out to grab the glass. My large hand closed under the space below hers, taking hold of the cold glass. Her skin had barely brushed mine but still the contact sent shivers up my spine. She seemed pleased as I took the glass from her and propped myself up on my elbow. My eyes never left her. It wasn't until I'd taken the first drink of cool water that I realized how thirsty I was. Needless to say, the water was gone fast and though I wouldn't feel completely satisfied until I'd hunted, having a drink was a great relief. I offered the glass back to her nervously and she slowly reached up to take it back, seeming to know that quick movements would only make me more anxious. She was treating me like a flighty animal, a notion I never would have thought would happen based on my usual interactions with humans.

Isabella's POV

He was staring at me. Strangely, I wasn't at all uncomfortable as Jason's gaze followed my every move. I watched him drink and when he handed me the glass back, I went back into the kitchen and set it on the counter top before going back to the door way. I leaned against the doorframe tiredly.

"I would feed you but I don't know what you eat," I admitted, immediately feeling my face turn a bit red. Judging by his sharp teeth, he was a carnivore. But did he eat a specific kind of meat? Would he get sick from eating something he wasn't supposed to? I think he froze again, because he stare at me for a very long time before he replied, "I eat meat."

Well then, Captain Obvious.

"Ooookay. What kind of meat?"

"Any kind of meat. Raw....raw meat."

I got the feeling he wasn't telling me something. Either way, I had to get some food into the poor thing before he starved. I sluggishly turned back into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. I pulled open the freezer and looked over the options. Raw meat. Plenty of frozen raw meat in here. I took out a few steaks and removed them from the wrapper. I placed them on a plate before going back out and offering those to him as well. He was sitting up now. He hesitated, then gently took the plate from my hands and setting it on his lap. Finally, his eyes left me and flicked down to the food. I studied him for a moment longer before realizing that if someone were standing over me watching me eat, I would probably feel a little weird. So I went and sat back on the couch, glancing at him every now and then. I needed some coffee or I was going to pass out from exhaustion as I sat there. I knew that, but I still didn't get up. He slowly picked up a steak and raised it to his mouth. I expected him to be a greedy, messy eater but he was nothing of the sort. He took small, polite bites, his jaws easily taking off bits of the hard steak. It took him about ten minutes to finish the plate, which he kept on his lap as he looked at me again. And again I met his eyes.

"Your name is Isabella?"

A/N: Change of heart and newfound inspiration! The story is back for now, so enjoy! And just to warn, the rating may change to mature as the story progresses.


	6. Chapter 5

Isabella's POV

"Yes," I gasped finally. I had spent about a minute locked in a wordless gaze with him. He was so familiar. I wished I could place him, but surely I would have remembered him if I'd seen him before. He was a little difficult to forget. Once I'd answered, his eyes nervously darted back down to the plate on his lap.

"You need to sleep," he stated quietly, stealing a quick glance at me. How could this thing, this monster that was obviously built to kill, be so timid? What had I done to frighten him? I was too tired to try and think back. I finally looked away and nodded. "Yeah, I do. But I don't want to leave you alone," I admitted. I was worried about him, but at the same time there was something about him that I didn't trust. I didn't want him to leave and I had a sneaking suspicion that if I fell asleep, he'd be gone when I woke up just like a fickle lover.

He eased himself back down on the couch slowly, taking the plate in one hand and setting it on the floor. I watched his movements as carefully as I could considering how heavy my eyelids felt. He set that big hand on his stomach, heaving a sigh as he turned his head towards me. "I need sleep, too," he said. I realized right off that he was practically giving me permission to pass out. I didn't want to sleep, though. Not until…until…he….

The last thing I saw was him yawning hugely, his eyes beginning to close. Then I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer.

When I opened my eyes, I could see dust particles lazily floating through sunlight that filtered through the cracks in the barn door. The sweet smell of freshly cut hay drifted through the slightly humid air. It was an especially strong scent and when I turned my head slightly to the side, I could see that I was laying in it. It provided a makeshift cushion underneath me and I moved my hand towards my face to brush back some of my hair. Strands of it stuck to my forehead which was damp with sweat. I sighed softly and lifted my head a little, searching for something in the barn. I wasn't disappointed.

He was kneeling near me, very near me. My bare legs were on either side of him and I didn't see his face at first. He was pulling a dirty white shirt over his head and it was only when he tossed it to the side that I saw his beautiful face. His skin was dark from days spent in the summer sun, the tops of his cheekbones slightly red from sunburn. His eyes were blue, intense, insane, adoring. Dark blonde hair, slightly bleached from the sun, fell in unruly, jaggedly cut locks down to his jaw. His features were quite refined and as my eyes ran down his torso, I noted the perfection of his toned muscles. I smiled. He leaned over me, placing his hands beside my head. I met his eyes and he smirked, lowering himself on top of me. Lustily, he kissed my neck and I tipped my chin back to further enjoy what he had to offer. I set my hands on his shoulders and moaned when he reached down and slipped his fingers into a sacred place.

His skin against mine was exhilarating. With his free hand, he gently plucked one of my hands from his shoulder and entwined his fingers with mine. It was then that I became aware of a ring on my finger, a ring which I suddenly recognized as a symbol of a promise to another man. At that moment, the promise didn't matter. I gripped his hand tightly. There was no ring on _his _ finger.

I woke with a start, a rush of shock running through my body. I sat up quickly, barely realizing that I'd been lying down at all. As I sat up, a sharp gasp escaped my lips and it took me a moment to calm down and realize that I was in my living room, in my own house. No barn, no man, nothing out of the ordinary except Jason. Beast was happily stretched out on the floor beside Jason's couch, licking the plate that the meat had been on. I looked at Jason, still slightly on edge and not knowing why. Jason was still laying there, awake, looking at me with wide eyes. I couldn't help but to look deeply into his eyes once more. What a strange feeling.

His eyes were blue, intense, insane, adoring.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness and the long break. So many things happening at once! More to come as soon as I get the chance to sit down again.


	7. Chapter 6

Isabella's POV

We stared at each other awkwardly until he cleared his throat and anxiously fixed his gaze on the wall opposite to him. I continued to study him, the only noise in the house being Beast's sloppy licking on the plate. Things had suddenly become insanely uncomfortable. The only way to describe it was the feeling you got as a kid when you first started liking someone of the opposite sex. You didn't know what to do, didn't know if it was right or how you should act. You didn't want the other person to know you were thinking about them. I wasn't the type of person that could withstand tense silence for too long. I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"So, um, how long were we asleep?" I asked. He didn't look at me, just lifted his shoulders in a small shrug.

"I don't know. You were making strange noises. You were...moaning," he answered raspily. When he said the last part, his eyes flitted over to meet mine questioningly. I couldn't see my face, but I knew it was beet red.

"Uhhhh... yeah, sorry about that. I do that. Don't worry about it. I make all kinds of noises when I sleep. I talk too." That was an outright lie. I felt myself getting a little worked up all of the sudden. I was flustered and embarrassed and I still had no idea what he was. "Anyways, you seem to be feeling better. Mind telling me what the hell is going on? Starting with what you are?" There was venom in my voice and I didn't care until it was too late. Fright worked its way back into his expression and he looked away again. I thought he wasn't going to answer at first. Maybe he didn't know? Or maybe my sudden attitude had offended him? I was just about to force an apology when he spoke up.

"I think... I think the only word for it is wendigo. I don't know if that's right. I haven't exactly had time or resources to research my predicament," he said a bit sourly, suddenly becoming a bit defensive himself.

"What do you mean your 'predicament'? You mean you weren't always like this?" I couldn't believe I was actually having this conversation with this thing. Creatures like him didn't exist. And if they did, surely I would be afraid of them. Not him though. He seemed...normal to me. Judging by his actions and appearance, he hadn't had a conversation with a person in quite some time. He shook his head.

"No. At least, I don't think so. My memories aren't very good. I know I didn't grow up like this. One day I just... was like this. And that's all I remember." His face was blank, but I could see in his eyes that he had retreated somewhere safe in his mind, trying to escape some emotions or memories I didn't know about. I, on the other hand, blatantly expressed my apprehension as soon as he said 'wendigo'. I knew that legend. I knew it said that wendigos became what they were because of cannibalism. That sent a shudder through my body. Now I knew- his strange adaptions weren't just for hunting any old prey. He hunted the ultimate game: humans. His teeth weren't just for ripping into a deer flank. They had sunk into human flesh. He had killed. I was sitting there with a predator, a murderer.

My breath caught in my throat and I just stared. For the first time since meeting him, I felt...

"Fear," he growled, his eyes snapping over to me. I saw the slit on the bridge of his nose open up. Until now, his eyes had been mostly human. I had been able to see human feelings in there, but now they were the eyes of an animal on the hunt. Beast, who had still been laying on the floor, scrambled to his paws and bolted to the other side of the room when Jason sat up and pushed the blanket aside. I was frozen as he shakily rose and hobbled toward me. He was still weak. If he attacked me then maybe there was a slight chance of escape. Just as he reached me he half collapsed, half knelt in front of me. Our gazes were locked. I was vaguely aware of Beast barking, but all that mattered in that moment was Jason. My heart jack-hammered in my chest. He reached for me and still I couldn't move. He took my face in his hands with surprising gentleness. His hands were rough and cold but I didn't care.

"You smell good," he breathed. He leaned closer to my face and licked his lips hungrily.

Something flashed in my mind. It wasn't a memory- at least, it wasn't one of mine. It filled me with passion and recognition and to both of our surprise, I flung my arms around him and lunged forward. My sudden movement caused us both to tumble to the floor. He had released my face when I grabbed him but now, with me on top of him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. It was as if I was possessed by a creature that wanted him badly and knew him like an old friend. I didn't even try to stop myself as I kissed him with fire I didn't know I had in me. Of course, kissing him didn't feel the same as kissing a human man. He was so cold and his skin was such a strange texture. But it was more than enough for me, especially when he returned my lusty advances. My tongue brushed against his needle-sharp teeth. I didn't care about that anymore. I had already forgotten what he was. I wasn't thinking like myself- in fact I wasn't thinking at all. My mind was empty save for what I wanted of him and I had the feeling that he was thinking the same thing. I had never wanted anything as much as I wanted him and the desire for the strange, monstrous creature raged through my body.

I felt him grab the bottom of my shirt and begin to work it up over my back. I pulled away from him and sat up, straddling him, long enough to help him get my shirt off. I tossed it aside carelessly before moving on to my pants. In the next few minutes, we somehow managed to get those off too in between kisses. Jason, now on top of me, paused to yank my pants the rest of the way off, leaving me in my undergarments. He still was wearing his dusty, tattered pants but we could work on those later. He moved over top of me and lowered himself until our torsos were touching. My skin was so warm with lust that I hardly felt the coldness of him. There I was, ready to give himself fully to a monster without a care in the world. He slipped one hand behind my back as he buried his face between my neck and shoulder. His teeth grazed my skin in a way that gave me goosebumps. He quickly popped the clasp to my bra and eagerly tore that off, too. I reached down and deftly worked on the button and zipper of his pants. Neither of us were interested in foreplay. The only thing we wanted was to feel like we were one again. I say 'again' because we both knew that some way somehow, we had done this before with each other. Just not in this lifetime.

In fact, we were so intent on this that we didn't even bother getting his pants all the way off. As for my panties, he simply sliced through them with his claws and that was that. I stole a glance down between our bodies as he positioned himself. He was certainly prepared for what we were about to do and so was I. I couldn't help but to squirm beneath him in anticipation as I set my hands on his shoulders and pressed my nails into his armored flesh. He looked me in the eyes with what seemed like an amused half smile before he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled gently. My body was tense and I felt like I was hardly breathing. What on earth was I thinking? Finally, he lowered himself all the way and pushed in to me forcefully. His roughness paired with the delight of him made me gasp. He shivered with excitement as he began to thrust. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he caught my lips in another kiss. In the midst of all this, I got a strange feeling of peace and belonging. I felt whole. I didn't want this feeling to ever go away. I knew that Jason was and always had been mine even before I met him. There was no way I was going to let him go.

Creeper's POV

We lay next to each other on the floor, panting. I didn't know what that was all about, but I had never felt calmer. It was as if every primal instinct inside of me had been quieted. I looked over at her. Her pale skin glistened with sweat. My gaze wandering over her ample breasts and perfectly flat stomach before moving back up to her flushed face. She looked back at me with her lips parted as if she would speak, seeming confused.

"What the fuck was that?" she snarled suddenly, her expression contorting with anger. I cringed and forced myself to sit up. I didn't know the answer to question, but whatever it was I had enjoyed it thoroughly. Judging by the sounds she had made, so did she.

"You tell me. You're the one who jumped on me," I replied flatly. I got the feeling she was blaming me for this, as if it were something wrong and as if I had forced her. "It wasn't like you were protesting, anyhow," I added with a shrug. Even though it had been a while since I'd spoken to anyone, I realized the coldness of my words. I couldn't help myself. I felt like she was attacking me.

She sat up as well and reached for her shirt, clutching it to her body in an attempt to cover herself. It was a little late for modesty in my opinion.

"So you don't see anything wrong with this? You don't think this is the weirdest fucking thing ever?" she said, running a hand through her sweat-dampened hair.

"Have you seen what I look like?" I pointed out. That shut her up. I had to admit to myself however that this was definitely strange. There was something much more to this than either of us were aware of and I wasn't sure it was a puzzle I wanted to put together. After a moment of silence, I looked at her again. Now she had a somber expression on her face and was blankly looking at her hands.

"We didn't even use a condom," she whispered.

I couldn't help but to burst into laughter. Everything that had happened to us and she was worried about that?

"I doubt it if we're compatible enough to reproduce," I laughed. She shot a death glare at me but not even that could hamper my amusement. "I think we should put this behind us. As soon as I am well enough, I must leave. I have to... to hunt."

She looked horrified as soon as I mentioned hunting. She reached over and seized my wrist tightly as if she meant to keep me there.

"No. Besides the fact that I can't let you leave to kill people with a clear conscious," she began, pausing to sigh and gather her courage, "I think there is something between us that is worth looking in to. Something is going on and I want to know what it is. Don't you?"

My answer was a quick and simple, "No."

"But... you and I..." Her voice was almost pleading. She seemed dismayed. I shook my head decisively.

"I know there is something going on. You think I don't feel it? Neither of us knows what it is. What if its something we'd rather not know?"

"So you're scared."

"No, I just don't like change."

"I think you at least owe me this. I did save you and..."

"And?"

"You just got laid. You really, really owe me for that."

"Trading sex for other things is also known as prostitution."

"Shut up and listen. You have no idea who or what you are. When I'm with you, I feel... I don't know... like I'm meant to be with you. Do you feel that too or not?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to tell her what I felt. All of these new things scared me beyond belief. For the first time ever, I actually wanted to get back to my normal way of life. Killing was easy, it was something I was used to. This was not. Then I remembered how much I loathed that way of life, how it had destroyed me inside.

"...Yes. I... I want you more than anything and I have no idea why," I said quietly. Her grip on my wrist loosened and she set her hand on my shoulder.

"Good. Then its settled. You and I are going to figure this out together."


End file.
